


Thinking About You(r Mouth)

by emothy



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, headcanon meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's just that Micchi's mouth is really… pretty. Distractingly pretty. It means something. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Written for the headcanon meme for an anon on tumblr :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking About You(r Mouth)

The third time Kouta catches himself staring at Micchi's mouth instead of listening to what Micchi is saying something occurs to him. Because when Micchi explains things it's _important_ , and it's not like Kouta doesn't realise that! It's just that Micchi's mouth is really… pretty. Distractingly pretty. It means something. 

"Uh, Micchi?" Kouta says, raising his hand for a moment to interrupt the flow of words. He gets up out of his chair and walks over to the board with Micchi's diagrams on it. _How should he say this?_

"What is it, Kouta-san?" Micchi asks, looking concerned as he glances at the board too. He's probably thinking there's something he hasn't explained properly, and now Kouta doesn't understand it and he feels bad about it. 

"I was just thinking how I wanted to kiss you," Kouta blurts out. And then grins sheepishly as he reaches to scratch the back of his neck. He definitely shouldn't have said it like _that_ -

Micchi's eyes widen. "Kouta-san!" 

"Are you uhm," Kouta glances up through his bangs, "into that idea?" Micchi doesn't answer right away. Kouta doesn't want him to feel awkward about having to say no, if that's what he's trying to do! He has to say as much. "Because if not that's fine! I'll go, and we'll see each other tomorrow, and it won't be weird at all!" 

_Hopefully._

Micchi still doesn't say anything. Kouta gathers up the courage to look him in the face again and notices that it's probably because Micchi is too busy blushing. That's a good sign! _Isn't it?_ Kouta smiles at him tentatively, and then Micchi breaks into his usual unrestrained grin, punctuated nicely by his rosy pink cheeks. He nods his head vigorously: _yes, I'm into that idea._

"Awesome!" Kouta shouts and punches the air. Micchi starts laughing. He stops pretty abruptly when Kouta steps forward and right into his personal space though, blinking and drawing a sharp breath in response to the sudden electricity sparking around them. The moment won't last. Kouta leans in. 

Micchi gasps when Kouta's mouth touches his. He manages to get his eyes to flutter shut after the initial surprise, though, because Kouta's eyes are shut and it feels odd not to do the same. Kouta's lips are way softer than he ever would have imagined. Because Kouta is so athletic and strong it just didn't seem like he'd be this way at all. His kiss is gentle though, and it's Micchi who has to deepen it, fisting his hands into the front of Kouta's hoodie and tugging the two of them closer together. 

There are voices outside the garage door. Micchi and Kouta spring apart long before it actually opens to reveal the rest of the Team Gaim members, both looking equally guilty, but soon find themselves laughing instead. _How ridiculous!_

"What's so funny?" Mai asks suspiciously. Kouta and Micchi share a look. Now is really not the time to be sharing this, they haven't even talked about it yet. 

"...We'll explain later?" Kouta shrugs and shoots her a consoling smile.


End file.
